vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
This is the Part Where You Run
This is the Part Where You Run is the first episode of the first season of and the first episode of the series overall. Summary SERIES PREMIERE — Under the guidance of headmaster Alaric Saltzman, the next generation of supernatural beings at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted — including tribrid Hope Mikaelson, Alaric's twins Lizzie and Josie, high-energy vampire MG, newly-triggered werewolf Rafael and the mysterious Landon — come of age in the most unconventional possible way, nurtured to be their best selves...in spite of their worst impulses.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/legacies-episode-101-this-is-part-where.html Plot The episode begins with Hope Mikaelson's narration. She describes being a student at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted and reveals her history as the daughter of the infamous Mikaelson Family; the villains in many people's story. The scene cuts to All Saint's Church in Atlanta, where we see a heated exchange between Landon Kirby and Rafael Waithe. Landon tries to convince Rafael that he doesn't have to confess his sins as he is not Catholic. However, Rafael admits that he'll apologize if it gets his foster parents off his back. Rafael tells Landon to wait outside as he apologizes and repents for his sins. Landon goes to wait outside while Father Pietro begins and Hector, Landon's foster father chains the door shut. The priest begins an exorcism and Rafael is held down by his foster parents and forced at Pietro's feet. Rafael's parents think that he is possessed and are not aware that he is a werewolf. Hope and Alaric Saltzman arrive at the church to save Rafael. However, there is a brief encounter between Hope and Landon, who she met before her father's death. Hope is able to use her magic to open the chained doors of the church, subduing Hector, Maria and Father Pietro with a sleeping spell. They chain Rafael up just as he is about to turn and when his transformation is complete he is greeted by a confused glance from Landon who does not believe the events unfolding before him. In the car ride back to the Salvatore School, Alaric questions how Landon and Hope know each other, with Hope answering that Landon used to work at the Mystic Grill. Landon, confused by the situation, questions how Hope is able to 'blow off hinges with your brain'. Alaric promises to explain everything when they arrive at the school. At the school, Josie and Lizzie Saltzman give Rafael a tour of the boarding school while Alaric asks Landon a few questions. Josie and Lizzie show Rafael the various classes and the werewolf pack. In the office, Alaric asks Landon what he knows about the school, with Landon revealing that he knew Hope went to some fancy boarding school but didn't actually know the details. Alaric reveals that the school is a safe haven for supernatural beings but the residents of Mystic Falls think they're a fancy school for troubled rich kids. Alaric reveals that they're essentially a school for magic, comparing the situation to that of Harry Potter. Alaric asks Landon who Rafael killed recently, explaining that the werewolf gene isn't activated until someone is killed. Alaric explains that they do not want to accept a cold-blooded killer into the school. Landon, however, confirms that Rafael is no killer, that he was in a car accident with his girlfriend where he was driving. He explains that unfortunately, she did not survive the crash. Having found out everything he needs to know, Alaric brings in MG, who tries to compel Landon to forget everything he has learned about the supernatural, especially the school. However, MG is unable to compel Landon, and Alaric resorts to locking him in the cellar. In the cellar, Landon begins having flashbacks to his childhood days, including when his foster parents used to lock him in a closet. These memories disturb Landon, who wakes up on the verge of a panic attack. Hope tries to comfort Landon in the cellar, explaining that he isn't a prisoner. Landon explains that he isn't too good with small spaces, but Hope admits that she thinks he has ingested vervain from the coffee at the gas station and he must wait for it to pass from his system. Josie and Lizzie show Landon the sports field at the School. MG appears and sarcastically asks if Josie has given up dibs on Rafael already, however, she admits she is still nursing a broken soul after her breakup with Penelope Park. MG asks if Josie thinks that Rafael will go for Lizzie, with Josie replying that it's highly likely as they always do. Meanwhile, Lizzie talks to Rafael, explaining that she heard what happened to his girlfriend; she reveals that she has spies everywhere. At the quarry, Alaric is sparring with Hope. Hope questions why he had to lock Landon in the cellar, but Alaric scoffs that there is nowhere else to put him. Alaric tells Hope to remember to block, however, she uses her magic to cause Alaric to flip, to which he calls her a cheater. Alaric questions whether there was ever anything going on between Landon and her, however, she replies that she doesn't have things. Alaric mocks that he is aware of her quest to avoid any emotional intimacy. Hope simply adds that she liked him, but he was normal. Josie interrupts the two, asking Alaric to help with 'cleanup aisle L', meaning that there is a problem with Lizzie. In the kitchen, Alaric finds Lizzie, overwhelmed with emotion, using her magic to throw around plates and furniture. Lizzie manages to shatter most of the school's plates. Lizzie, in rage, almost hits Alaric with one of the school knives, but is able to stop it. Back at the dorms, Hope is laying in bed, however, she is unable to concentrate on the book she is reading and instead decides to go to the cellar to talk with Landon. When she arrives, they talk about not being able to sleep. Landon, smiling, tells Hope that he remembers the day that they danced in the town square. He jokes that he had a crush on the girl with the most baggage, however, Hope pulls away, telling Landon that she's going to try and sleep again. Hope leaves and the door to the cellar magically opens. Landon thinks that this is Hope's doing, however, a force grabs him by the ankles, dragging him down the corridor. At the Old Mill in the Woods, Landon stands to his feet and turns to see Josie and Rafael, who admits that Josie helped get him out of the cellar using a summoning spell. Rafael shows Landon some of the moves that he has learned in PE, and Landon is surprised by how comfortable Rafael looks in his new environment. Landon, however, thinks that they should just leave the school and disappear. In Josie and Lizzie's dorm room, Alaric is comforting a distressed Lizzie, trying to calm her down through breathing. Lizzie jokes that it is lame, however, Alaric is concerned that she may be dangerous if this behavior continues. The two discuss Josie and the history of the Gemini Coven when Hope enters asking if she can go to the woods to turn as she is in need of a release — Alaric agrees, telling her to keep away from the Old Mill as there is a party he is about to break up. Landon is walking through the woods alone, trying to get out of the compound to leave town when he hears a growling sound behind him. He turns to see a wolf and tries to outrun it. However, he is unsuccessful and the wolf catches up to him. The wolf suddenly, however, turns into a human. Before Landon can process what has happened, the person rips off Landon's coat and uses it to cover themselves up. Once Landon is able to get to his feet, it is revealed that the person is Hope, who was running the woods in her wolf form and who is looking at Landon incredulously. To explain everything to Landon, Hope takes him to the 'Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library' which houses several artifacts from supernatural history, including photographs of Katerina Petrova and books describing Niklaus Mikaelson. Landon specifically points out a knife, asking what the history of it is, however, Hope admits that she doesn't know, but he probably shouldn't touch it. In the kitchen, MG is looking through the cupboards for snacks, however, he cannot find any. He jokes with Penelope about this, and she offers to let him bite her. Initially, he is wary, however, she is able to tempt him into feeding from her. At the moment he does, Josie walks in, catching them. Penelope smirks, showing that she was toying with Josie all along. Hope reveals parts of her history to Landon, including the history of her father, and Original vampire, and her mother, a werewolf Alpha. She explains that the majority of her family are not around anymore, but she is the product of their species, a tribrid. She uses her magic to show Landon a memory of hers from two years ago at the Mystic Grill — the day she got revenge on the guys bullying Landon. Hope cuts the tour short, admitting that they shouldn't be out after curfew and should get him back to the transition space. Josie goes to her room to vent to Lizzie about what she has just seen, revealing the details about MG and Penelope's kiss. Hope takes Landon back to the transition space, using her magic to turn the ceiling into a starry night, hoping that this will help him sleep. Fearing he will not remember it, he kisses Hope. The next morning, Landon meets with Alaric in his office in order to prepare for his departure from the Salvatore school. Alaric asks if Landon is ready for a second attempt at compelling his memory away, however, he asks if it would be possible for him to stay, much to Alaric's surprise. Alaric explains that the school is dangerous for humans and therefore he cannot allow him to stay. With this, MG compels away Landon's memories of the previous couple of days and the existence of supernatural creatures that reside at the Salvatore school. As Landon is about to leave, Rafael asks if he will be alright on his own, with Landon agreeing that he will be fine. Alaric enters the library to speak with Dorian, who reveals that the alarm didn't sound but that the supernatural knife that Landon had been looking at previously is now missing — Dorian explains that he does not know the origins of the knife, but it is dated from c. 12th century. Alaric meets Hope outside on the school grounds, revealing that the knife is missing. Hope is reluctant to believe that Landon has stolen the knife, asking Alaric how he knows that Landon is the suspect. Fearing that the compulsion has not taken effect and that Landon may expose the school, Alaric calls an assembly in which he explains that they must immediately find Landon, or their secrets could be revealed to the public; along with the existence of supernatural creatures. Meanwhile, in the front yard, MG attempts to apologize to Josie for kissing Penelope earlier, admitting that he was in the wrong and had a momentary lapse in judgment. Josie is distracted from the apology by Penelope's laughing and out of anger, sets Penelope's sleeve on fire using magic. Having seen the ordeal, Hope approaches Josie's room in an attempt to ask her for help. She reveals that she knows a way to track Landon, but involves using dark magic. Josie reminds her that dark magic is prohibited at the school, however, Hope reveals that she saw Josie light Penelope's sleeve on fire. Josie agrees to do the spell with her and the two sit on the floor with open spellbooks. Hope sacrifices a rat to fuel the spell, which allows them to see flashes of Landon on a public bus heading along Route 29. In the midst of the flashes, the two see Landon holding the knife, which begins to glow red, blinding both Hope and Josie and ending the vision. On Route 29, near the Virginia State Line, Matt Donovan — Sheriff of Mystic Falls — attends to the scene of a bus that has exploded. Alaric and Hope question what happened, to which he reveals that he is unaware, but the local police department believes that it was a freak chemical spill. A voiceover from Hope reveals that Landon is not, in fact, the hero of her story as much as she thought and wished him to be. }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Special Guest Star *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan Guest Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park Co-Starring *Tony Guerrero as Hector Gonzales *Lorraine Rodriguez-Reyes as Maria Gonzales *Jose Miguel Vasquez as Priest *Victoria Carey as Young Landon Uncredited *Sam Ashby as Connor (archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: None *This episode was originally named after the series, Legacies; however, it was changed for unknown reasons to This is the Part Where You Run.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows.html *The Salvatore School stays involved with Mystic Falls just enough by participating in town events so as not to draw attention to the school. *Lizzie is revealed to have a temper, of which Alaric is trying to help his daughter control through the use of her mind; i.e. through meditation and breathing exercises. He believes that her late birth mother's ancestors left her with a legacy of darkness. *While in the Chemistry of Magic class, Dorian, subbing for another teacher, states how mispronouncing a syllable in a spell can change the effects of the spell; for example a Love Charm becoming a Stink Spell by mispronouncing Adoray to Odoray. *Landon takes a knife of unknown supernatural origin. Hope and Josie use Dark Magic to try to locate him with the knife, though seemingly, the knife reacts to the spell and glows, resulting in the death of everyone on the bus Landon is on, with the exception of himself. *There is a continuity error in this article. In the Stefan Salvatore Memorial Museum is a photograph of Katherine Pierce from 1864, however, the photograph was burned in by Bonnie Bennett; it is unlikely there was a copy. Body Count *Approximately 17 unnamed bus passengers - Incinerated; killed by an unnamed dragon girl Continuity *Alaric, Josie, and Lizzie Saltzman were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and in The Tale of Two Wolves on . *Matt Donovan was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic, the final episode of The Vampire Diaries and in Behind the Black Horizon on The Originals. *Landon Kirby was last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves on The Originals. *The Hollow was indirectly mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves as a spirit in blue light. *The Mikaelson Family is indirectly mentioned. *Esther was indirectly mentioned by Hope. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes on The Originals. *Hayley was indirectly mentioned by Hope. She was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In as a spirit. *Klaus was mentioned. He was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In. *Caroline was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *The Parker Family were indirectly mentioned. *Jo was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic as a spirit. *The Saltzman Family were indirectly mentioned. *Connor was both mentioned and seen in archive footage. He was last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves on The Originals. *The time Hope danced with Landon from The Tale of Two Wolves is brought up. *Hope brings up her parents' deaths which respectively happened in What, Will, I, Have, Left and When The Saints Go Marching In when she explains to Landon about her past. *Hope mentions enrolling in the boarding school when she was seven, this was previously alluded to her final scene of The Feast of All Sinners. *Stefan Salvatore was indirectly mentioned as Hope shows Landon the "Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library". He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic in The Vampire Diaries and A Streetcar Named Desire on The Originals. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***The Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library *Atlanta, Georgia Behind the Scenes *Matt Davis (Alaric Saltzman) is the first starring cast member in The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Legacies to be credited with the honorary "and". *The episode's title This is the Part Where You Run is a line from Landon Kirby, and also used by Hope Mikaelson. Cultural References *Alaric explains to Landon that he usually has a speech to explain the school's purpose to newcomers; however, most people have read and cool skipping the details. **Stemming from the Harry Potter reference, Josie and Lizzie explain that Alyssa Chang made a broom fly in physics class but the student, Rick Rogers, fell 30 feet, thus making "real-life" an elusive pipe dream. Their version is called "Wickery", which could be a reference to Wickery Bridge. Quotes |-|Sneak Peek #1= |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Alaric: "Block with your hand." :Hope: "I got it." :Alaric: "If you had, I wouldn't have to say it." :Alaric: "Cheater" :Hope: "You should really let a vampire start doing my training. You're getting a little old for me to break your human bones." :Alaric: "How dare you." :Alaric: "You and Landon have a thing or something?" :Hope: "I don't have things." :Alaric: "Yes, I'm well aware of your quest to avoid of all emotional tendencies. It's obviously something." :Hope: "I liked him. He's normal. " :Alaric: "Let's keep him that way. We survive here because we follow the rules. We can't get sloppy about it." :Hope: "You're the one that tells me I need to get out more." :Alaric: "I tell you that you need to stop locking yourself in your dorm room, binge watching Cutthroat Kitchen. I don't tell you to go out on Friday night with a human." :Hope: "You know, you can just be my headmaster. All this other stuff is not in the job description." :Alaric: "Attempt to make an actual friend here and we can re-evaluate this relationship" |-|Scene= :Lizzie: "Welcome to the Salvatore school. We're your tour guides." :Josie: "I'm Josie." :Lizzie: "I'm Lizzie. Sisters." :Josie: "Twins." :Lizzie: "Fraternal. Obvs." :Alaric: "Rafael, why don't you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Landon?" :Lizzie & Josie: "Morning, Hope." :Hope: "Morning, girls." :Lizzie: "More like despair." :Hope: "I heard that." :Lizzie: "No you didn't." :Hope: "Didn't have to." :Alaric: "Everyone behave." :Lizzie & Josie: "Love you, dad." :Alaric: "So, let's get started." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Kaylee Bryant on How “Legacies” Fills that Void for "The Vampire Diaries" and "The Originals" Fans Legacies 1x01 — Alaric vs. Hope TVLine Legacies This is the Part Where You Run Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Alaric-Hope.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Landon-Hope.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Hope.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Matt-Hope-Alaric.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Hope-Alaric-Matt.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Landon 1.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Landon 2.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Hope-Alaric.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Hope 1.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Alaric.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Josie.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Lizzie.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Landon.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run~Landon-Hope.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Hope 2.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Rafael-Landon.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Hope-Landon.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Penelope-MG.jpg 1x01 This is the Part Where You Run-Alaric-Hope 1.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC101-001~Hope.png LGC101-002-Hope.png LGC101-003-Full Moon.png LGC101-004-Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-005-Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-006~Landon-Hector-Maria-Priest~Rafael.png LGC101-007~Rafael-Priest.png LGC101-008-Landon-Hector-Maria-Rafael-Priest.png LGC101-009~Priest-Rafael.png LGC101-010-Landon~Maria.png LGC101-011-Hector~Maria.png LGC101-012-Landon.png LGC101-013-Priest.png LGC101-014~Maria-Rafael.png LGC101-015-Rafael.png LGC101-016-Hope.png LGC101-017~Landon-Hope.png LGC101-018-Landon~Hope.png LGC101-019-Alaric.png LGC101-020-Alaric-Landon~Hope.png LGC101-021-Hope.png LGC101-022~Alaric~Hope-Landon.png LGC101-023-Hope~Alaric.png LGC101-024~Alaric-Priest-Rafael-Maria~Hope.png LGC101-025~Alaric~Rafael~Hope.png LGC101-026-Rafael.png LGC101-027~Alaric.png LGC101-028~Landon~Alaric-Rafael-Werewolf~Hope.png LGC101-029~Hope-Landon.png LGC101-030-Hope~Landon.png LGC101-031-Mystic Falls.png LGC101-032-Hope~Alaric.png LGC101-033-Hope-Alaric-Landon.png LGC101-034~Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-035-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC101-036~Rafael-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC101-037~Landon-Alaric.png LGC101-038~Landon-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-039-Hope.png LGC101-040~Landon-Alaric.png LGC101-041-Witch Student-Alaric-Hope-Students-Landon.png LGC101-042-Landon.png LGC101-043~Landon-Alaric.png LGC101-044-Hope.png LGC101-045-Landon.png LGC101-046~Alaric-Hope.png LGC101-047-Landon.png LGC101-048~Landon-Alaric.png LGC101-049-Alaric~Landon-Hope.png LGC101-050-Alaric.png LGC101-051-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-052-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie-Student.png LGC101-053-Dorian.png LGC101-054-Josie.png LGC101-055~Witch Student-Penelope.png LGC101-056-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-057-Josie-Rafael.png LGC101-058~Landon-Alaric-Hope.png LGC101-059-Landon.png LGC101-060~Landon-Alaric.png LGC101-061-Landon~Hope.png LGC101-062-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-063~Landon-Alaric-Hope-MG.png LGC101-064-Landon~MG.png LGC101-065-MG.png LGC101-066-MG-Landon.png LGC101-067~Alaric-MG-Landon.png LGC101-068-Hope.png LGC101-069-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC101-070-Landon.png LGC101-071-Landon.png LGC101-072-Young Landon.png LGC101-073-Landon.png LGC101-074-Hope~Landon.png LGC101-075~Hope-Landon.png LGC101-076-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-077-Josie-MG.png LGC101-078-Josie-MG.png LGC101-079-Lizzie-Rafael.png LGC101-080-Lizzie.png LGC101-081~Alaric-Hope.png LGC101-082-Alaric-Hope.png LGC101-083~Hope-Alaric.png LGC101-084-Josie~Alaric.png LGC101-085-Lizzie.png LGC101-086~Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC101-087-Lizzie.png LGC101-088-Hope.png LGC101-089-Landon.png LGC101-090-Landon-Hope.png LGC101-091~Landon-Hope.png LGC101-092-Landon.png LGC101-093-Josie-Rafael~Landon.png LGC101-094-Student.png LGC101-095-Student.png LGC101-096-Landon-Rafael.png LGC101-097-Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC101-098~Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC101-099-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC101-100~Lizzie-Hope-Alaric.png LGC101-101-Penelope.png LGC101-102-Students-MG.png LGC101-103-Rafael~Josie.png LGC101-104~Rafael-Josie.png LGC101-105-Landon.png LGC101-106-Wolf-Hope.png LGC101-107-Hope.png LGC101-108-Supernatural Knife~Landon.png LGC101-109-Landon.png LGC101-110-Hope.png LGC101-111-Penelope~MG.png LGC101-112-Penelope-MG.png LGC101-113-Penelope-MG.png LGC101-114-Josie.png LGC101-115-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-116~Klaus.png LGC101-117-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-118-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-119-Lizzie.png LGC101-120-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC101-121-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-122-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-123-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-124-Alaric.png LGC101-125-Landon.png LGC101-126-Alaric-Landon.png LGC101-127-MG.png LGC101-128-Hope.png LGC101-129-Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-130-Dorian.png LGC101-131-Alaric.png LGC101-132-Alaric-Hope.png LGC101-133-Hope.png LGC101-134-Bus Passengers-Landon.png LGC101-135-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC101-136-Alaric-Dorian.png LGC101-137-MG~Josie.png LGC101-138~MG-Josie.png LGC101-139-Penelope.png LGC101-140-Josie.png LGC101-141-Penelope.png LGC101-142-Josie-Hope.png LGC101-143-Hope.png LGC101-144-Josie.png LGC101-145-Dark Magic.png LGC101-146-Hope-Josie.png LGC101-147-Hope-Josie.png LGC101-148-Landon-Supernatural Knife.png LGC101-149-Hope-Josie.png LGC101-150~Alaric~Hope~Matt.png LGC101-151-Hope.png LGC101-152~Alaric-Hope.png LGC101-153-Hope-Alaric.png LGC101-154-Bus Passenger.png LGC101-155-Hope.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Season Premieres Category:Legacies Season One Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Full moon episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters